Artwork
by WindOfDancingFlames
Summary: Xemnas had always considered himself an artist, but what happens when Saïx becomes his canvas? Rated for very intense sadism and masochism and yaoi. Xemnas x Saïx


Mwa ha ha. Prepare to burn.

Artwork

_Saïx was the only one who could ever look into those orange eyes. He wasn't scared. He was never scared. He loved every second of it. He could stand those electric orange pools of evil. And he had a pair of his own. He could scare anybody he wanted to._

_He was proud of it._

_That night when Xemnas etched into him like a slab of clay, bending any way its creator asked, being sculpted into beautiful things that were sometimes terrifying. He remembered it for the rest of his life._

_And he just sat there._

_He took the pain._

_He took the humiliation._

_And he laughed._

_He remembered it like it was yesterday…_

Xemnas walked into his room, catching Saïx completely unawares. Saïx was already in his bed, tucked in nice and tight with the pale light of the moon shining in- illuminating everything in its omnipresent glow. Saïx looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Xemnas, who had so rudely interrupted him in his private time.

"Hello," said Xemnas. "Are you having a good time?"

Saïx shifted in his bed a little. Reading wasn't that much fun.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered softly.

"Good. It always relieves me when people who can't feel emotions have fun."

"Yes, I suppose it is good."

There was a moment of silence.

"You are beautiful," interrupted Xemnas, striding over to his bed in a weird fashion.

"Thank you," said Saïx, blushing a little.

Xemnas looked deep inside him with his hazel cat eyes.

"But you are an artwork that isn't finished," he said, ending his hypnotizing gaze.

Xemnas lay down on top of him, running gloved hands on the X-shaped scar on his head. Saïx looked into his eyes in a dreamy sort of fashion (if there are any Saïx fangirls out there, that would be the look where they faint).

"I guess I'll just have to finish you, then," said Xemnas smoothly, taking his gloves off and pulling out a small pocket knife from his pocket.

"Since when are you an artist?" asked Saïx, not expressing that he was scared. He actually smiled.

"I was never an artist, Saïx," answered Xemnas with a genuine evil smile. "It just bothers me when things that need to be finished aren't. So here I am now with you. Hold still."

He brought the knife up to Saïx's left cheek and carved a spiral into it, drawing out fresh blood. Saïx smiled as he felt the blood roll down his neck, with its warmth heating up his normally cold skin. He had no idea why. Xemnas sliced around his eyes and outlined his eyebrows, doing this as slowly as he could, just for Saïx's pleasure. Somehow Xemnas knew this made him feel sort of…happy. It stung like acid but felt so good to the Luna Diviner. Saïx writhed underneath him, moaning slightly, indicating that he wanted more.

Xemnas understood this and went over to his ears, sawing off the lobe, not all the way at first and then ripping it off with the dangling skin left behind, making it pointed. Saïx pushed his head to the left so the knife would cut open the inside of his ear, seeing Xemnas smile as blood pooled inside of it and trickled down the side of his face. He smiled too, showing two rows of white teeth. Hurt never felt so good. He wanted more and more, even if it ended in his death. Xemnas smiled again and traced the folds of his ear, slicing off excess skin he thought was useless to his piece of artwork.

"M-more," pleaded Saïx softly, embracing Xemnas and pushing his body up against him.

"Of course, darling. You're not finished yet, so you'll get what you want," said Xemnas. "An artist never leaves his work unfinished anyway."

Xemnas cut his lips running across with zigzags, tracing a perfect outline around them. Saïx felt Xemnas brush his lips against his, making it sting like hell. Saïx couldn't have been happier. Xemnas went to the right side of the beautiful elf's face and carved a triangle on his right cheek, then ran the knife down one side of Saïx's nose, crimson fluid everywhere. Saïx opened his mouth and let Xemnas cut open his tongue, making blood overflow out of it and run down his windpipe, making him choke. His once white teeth were now stained red as he laughed with delight.

He then ran the bloodied knife down the huge tendons in his neck, where blood literally poured out, staining Saïx's hair and sheets. Saïx laid his head back and breathed deeply, enjoying every single slice and indentation Xemnas carved into his pale skin. Xemnas unzipped Saïx's cloak and took it off of him, revealing pale white skin underneath. Saïx groaned and pushed his body up against Xemnas's, wanting more. Instead of starting at Saïx's chest, he went over to his left hand.

"Your nails need color," said Xemnas, taking the knife and digging under the pointer finger's cuticle, gouging out the nail. First cutting off the skin around it and then dislodging the nail from the nail bed. He slowly pulled the nail out with his teeth, bits of flesh clinging onto it as he pulled. He bit it in half as his saliva fell onto the opened wound in his finger, stinging Saïx like acid would. The elf screamed with delight as blood flowed out of his fingers, Xemnas repeating this task on every single one. Saïx was in so much pain, and he was in Heaven. Xemnas went back to every finger and pushed the knife in each open nail bed, just to make Saïx rear up in approval.

"Faster!" cried Saïx.

"As you wish."

Xemnas poked the open nail bed faster, feeling Saïx arch up against his body, moaning with delight. Xemnas liked how Saïx did this and "accidentally" dug the knife into his arm, nearly slicing it off, the two flaps of skin on either sides still clinging onto the flesh underneath. He felt Saïx's scream throughout his entire body, giving him an ecstatic warmth in every capillary. After this, Xemnas cut lines all the way up to his shoulders, making sure he dug deep enough to penetrate bone on each one. Saïx grabbed Xemnas's knife with his declawed left hand, slicing open his palm, giving him the excruciating pain he wanted.

"Do you want more?" asked Xemnas. "Because I can tame you."

Saïx nodded yes and Xemnas pulled out a fistful of nails from his pocket and drove one into Saïx's right hand, pinning him down to the bed. He trailed up the whole right arm, pulling some of the skin out where the tissue was too thick to penetrate all the way through. He had longer nails for the really hard places, like Saïx's elbow, and cracked through the bone and tendon, making him unable to move his arm. Saïx wrapped his legs around Xemnas and laid his head back, allowing Xemnas to cut along his pulse. Saïx licked his lips to make them sting more. Xemnas then went to the left arm, started with the hand, and repeated this performance all the way up. Saïx writhed in pleasure as two extremely long nails penetrated his clavicle, breaking through the marrow and arteries and veins surrounding it, making it so painful that he couldn't move his whole upper body.

"Mmmmm," moaned Saïx, responding to where the knife was pressed against his skin, feeling the cold metal tip go through the middle of his clavicle as Xemnas plunged it down into him.

"You are going to be my masterpiece," said Xemnas with a very notable purr as he sucked on Saïx's bloody pulse. Saïx reeled back a little and grunted. "After all, I am the artist and you are my canvas..."

"Make me silent, Xemnas," he begged. "I don't want anyone to find us."

"As you wish, love," answered Xemnas.

Xemnas took a surgical needle from his pocket and stuck it through Saïx's adam's apple, drawing out only a very slight amount of blood. However, it was effective and Saïx fell silent, only able to let out bursts of air when he talked. The pain in Saïx's throat was so searing that he felt like he was on fire. Xemnas took out his knife once again and "declawed" Saïx's other hand, pulling out nails and slight amounts of tissue from the tips of his fingernails; feeling Saïx writhe in agony, his screams totally inaudible. Just to tease Saïx, Xemnas took five nails and stabbed them all into the nail beds, making Saïx see stars as they broke through the tips of his phalanges.

Xemnas ran his hands down Saïx's body, his hands stinging his skin. Xemnas went back to Saïx's right arm and cut lines all the way up it. When he got to his shoulders, Xemnas pulled out a jagged knife and started sawing lines all the way across them, tiny pieces of his flesh falling onto the sheets, followed by drops of crimson blood. The blood from all of his wounds was soaking into the mattress, his sheets (which were already black) turned pitch black, and his hair was now a deep crimson red that was matted with blood.

"You're so beautiful," said Xemnas, licking some of the blood off of Saïx's lips while sawing Saïx's other shoulder, hearing the reassuring crunch of bone as the teeth of the knife carved into them. Saïx's lips burned against Xemnas's tongue, Saïx tasting some of his own blood as Xemnas entered his mouth. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Xemnas slice him into tiny pieces. He wanted to feel his skin fall off of his body and Xemnas lick the blood off of his naked flesh underneath. He wanted to feel his eyes being gouged out by that jagged knife Xemnas used. He wanted Xemnas to tear him open and feel those wet spots inside him that were never touched. He wanted the ultimate pain.

He rapidly kissed back; thrusting his own bloody tongue into Xemnas's mouth, making sure his superior could taste all of what he wanted. Much to Saïx's disappointment, he felt Xemnas loosen the grip on the knife handle, even though he liked that Xemnas used more force in their kiss.

Saïx pushed his leg over to Xemnas's hand and bumped it slightly; trying to remind him of what he really wanted, and Xemnas immediately got the drift. However, it was now that Saïx noticed that there was heat building up in his thighs and stomach area. Could this sensation be some kind of lust? Saïx blushed a little, hoping Xemnas didn't feel what was happening on the inside of his thighs. Thankfully, Xemnas didn't show any signs that he felt this, and continued on with carving into the blue-haired man.

Saïx nearly screamed when Xemnas took two surgical needles and pierced them through his nipples, making him nearly black out when Xemnas moved them back and forth, rubbing them against that very sensitive tissue. Saïx purred and trailed his foot down Xemnas's calf muscle, digging into it with his sharp nails. Xemnas moaned and removed the needle from his left nipple and began sucking on it, making it harden. Xemnas bit it, making it release blood, and began to carve around it, making Saïx growl in frustration at the sudden stop of Xemnas's mouth sucking on his chest. Sure he liked the pain, but the regular pleasure was so much better.

Xemnas mumbled something into Saïx's skin that was almost inaudible. And because Saïx couldn't talk, he nudged Xemnas and cocked his head to the side once he looked up.

"You want to know what I said?" asked Xemnas.

Saïx nodded his head yes.

"I said that your thighs were burning."

Saïx inwardly laughed and blushed deep crimson that Xemnas couldn't see because of all of the blood on his face.

"I'll take you after," said Xemnas, readying a nail. "But I'm sure you want me to do this first, right?"

Saïx nodded once again, this time with more enthusiasm. Xemnas pulled the needle out of Saïx's right nipple now, repeating his performance once again by sucking on it until it got red and hard. Saïx's throat was buzzing with all of the purring he was doing, and moaned when he felt the nail Xemnas had pulled out previously get plunged into his bellybutton, touching the delicate organs underneath.

Saïx wanted to rip his throat out with all of the purring he was doing, moaning more when Xemnas pushed the nail further into his body. He felt it go underneath his white marble skin, disappearing inside him, never to be seen again. That is, until Xemnas took a pair of tweezers and pried open his bellybutton, pulling out the bloody nail as slowly as he could, making sure Saïx would moan his fricken head off.

Saïx mouthed the word "more", and Xemnas could hear the release of air as he tried to speak. Xemnas took the tweezers in deeper, scratching them against his stomach, his intestines, his vertebrae, his everything. Saïx arched his back on purpose this time, wanting the tweezers to poke through the other side, through his back. By now Xemnas's hand was inside him, feeling the wet spots he _wanted_ him to touch. Oh god, he was in Heaven. And by the looks of it, this was the closest he would ever get.

Slowly Xemnas pulled out of him and licked all of the blood off of his hand, leaving a panting Saïx beneath him to wonder why he had stopped. Xemnas continued to carve into his chest, keeping one hand in between his thighs and one holding the knife, making beautiful patterns on his chest. Xemnas seemed to be paying attention to Saïx's lower regions rather than his uppers, and this annoyed Saïx very much. Saïx bent his leg in a way that made it slither up to Xemnas's head, where he buried his toes in his silver hair. He wanted Xemnas to pay attention to what was going on with the knife, which was trailing off slightly as Xemnas's hand reached down Saïx's pants. Saïx wished right now that he could speak to tell him to just carve him up and worry about other things later.

Thankfully Xemnas grasped the knife tighter in his hand, starting to pull Saïx's pants down. Saïx groaned as his Superior ran his thumb against his skin as he pulled his pants all the way off, revealing Saïx's naked form. He shuddered as he felt Xemnas take a nail and scrape it against his soft white thigh, making some skin peel off. Xemnas licked some blood away from the small cuts it had created, making Saïx moan louder than he thought he could in his current situation. He was getting his voice back.

"Slice me open," he squeaked.

"Mmmmmm," was all he heard Xemnas say.

Xemnas pulled away from his thigh and took two acupuncture needles out of his pocket, sticking them into his right hip socket, right in between where his pelvis and his femur met. This crippled his right leg, making it unable to move. He then took two more needles and stuck them into Saïx's other hip socket, feeling the cartilage separate as the needles pushed deeper in. Saïx bucked and bit his lip, enjoying the pain that was spreading through him like a wildfire. He shuddered when he felt Xemnas's tongue move up and down his member, making him groan and writhe underneath him.

"Xemnas!" he screamed, feeling him put his cock all the way into his mouth, making it warm and wet. Xemnas scraped his teeth against it, making the very soft skin fall off and making it bleed. Saïx couldn't see anything because of all the pleasure. Xemnas swirled his tongue around it, making the marks sting against the acid from his saliva. Saïx couldn't have wanted more. Suddenly he felt Xemnas bite into it, making Saïx go momentarily blind for about ten seconds and Xemnas pulled his cock out of his mouth.

"Unnnnh…" Saïx trailed off. Xemnas continued to slice up every part of his legs. When Xemnas got down to his feet, he dug the small pocket knife into the cuticle of his big toe and pulled out the nail, revealing the lowest layers of skin underneath. Xemnas bent his head down and licked the sensitive red flesh, feeling Saïx convulse as he did so. He truly loved the blue-haired elf.

He dug the knife into nine of the other nail beds, carefully carving out the toenails as slowly as he could; making sure Saïx enjoyed every nanosecond of this pain/pleasure that he was so generously giving to him. Once this task was done, Xemnas moved back up the Luna Diviner's body, pulling out every needle that had gotten stuck inside him and every nail that Xemnas had driven through cartilage and bone.

"Y-you're done now?" asked Saïx disappointedly.

"Of course not, love," answered Xemnas.

He stuck something in Saïx's hand, Saïx suddenly realizing it was the pocket knife. Saïx looked up at Xemnas inquisitively, but Xemnas just let go of his hand, where the knife remained gripped.

"Now it's your turn to do me," said Xemnas, smoothly as ever.

Saïx was pushed up onto Xemnas, still naked, and began carving into his tan flesh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just wanted to try something new. And yes, you can flame me if you want. Any reviews I will get for this will be just fine. I'm almost compelled to write a sequel to this, but I don't know why…

Review if you like it, flame if you don't.

Peace out!


End file.
